


Lightning Powered Strength - Kinktober Day Twenty Eight - Power/Strength - Quefish

by Blackrayvn



Series: Kinktober [27]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Bed Sex, Claiming Bites, Come Swallowing, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Gay Sex, Hair, Hair-pulling, Kinktober 2020, Kneeling, Love Bites, M/M, Mouth Kink, Oral Sex, Principality Aziraphale (Good Omens), Rough Sex, Sex, Thunder and Lightning, Wall Sex, cumming, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn
Summary: A fierce Lightning Storm has blownin, Aziraphale had been watching forit for days and warned Crowley to stayaway from the shop.Crowley didn't listen, thingssshappen!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kinktober [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950499
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	Lightning Powered Strength - Kinktober Day Twenty Eight - Power/Strength - Quefish

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW - At All

**Kinktober Day Twenty Eight - Power/Strength - Quefish**

_Lightning Powered Strength_

**[Day Twenty-Eight, Playlist - Click for Music](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi4NuZ7Ndmj6CD9HaBWdNOPM) **

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi4NuZ7Ndmj6CD9HaBWdNOPM

Lightning and thunder filled the sky and filled Aziraphale's ears; it was a storm he had been watching. For one, he had to place a blessing on his shop, just in case, and at Crowley's request, he had fire insurance for the shop catching fire again. Aziraphale was very understanding when it came to that. Secondly, the crack of lightning, the way the electricity traveled the ground, had a strange effect on him.

Lightning was crashing down, not far from the shop; he could feel the energy, the heat from it. Aziraphale had told Crowley to stay away from the shop while the storm was raging outside, he couldn't help the way it affected him, and truth be told, he would rather be safe than sorry.

Crowley sat in his throne, bored, flicking the television on and off, spraying plants here and there, and now, he was pacing his flat. What could be so bad about lightning? He was an angel; what did it do to him? Crowley being overly curious about these things decided he'd pay Aziraphale a visit; snapping his fingers, Crowley popped inside the shop.

The bookshop was dark, no candles, no light, the door was locked, the shades pulled down. Crowley didn't like the way the shop felt, didn't like the dark of it. He liked spooky, but this was on a whole different level. For a moment, he worried something had happened to his Angel until another crack of lightning came down right near the shop, almost causing Crowley to drop down onto his knees.

Crowley was suddenly exceedingly happy that he was wearing his shades. In the middle of the shop on Aziraphale's, the overly plush carpet was Aziraphale. Another shockwave of lightning hit, Aziraphale lit up like a beacon of light, divinity; Crowley took a step back. The rumble of thunder crashed, rolling on for a minute or two.

Crowley let his grace reach out, trying to touch whatever was flowing off of his Angel. At first, Crowley couldn't figure it out; it wasn't painful, wasn't wrath nor fury. He had never felt this from his Angel, yet he knew what it was. Another crack of lightning and Aziraphale lit up, his eyes flashing open as they blazed with something Crowley couldn't quite place.

Crowley took a few more steps towards Aziraphale as he lit up yet again. Crowley could hear Aziraphale's panting breath, hear a loan moan, pain? No, that wasn't pain, yet Crowley still hadn't figured out what this was. The next lightning crack from right outside the shop had the Angel shuddering on the floor, one knee firmly under him, the other bent having him able to move.

While the ever clever Serpent was figuring out what the feeling was, Aziraphale had grabbed Crowley by the wrist, pulling him onto his knee. Unceremoniously closing the space between them, capturing his demons mouth with his. This was not what Crowley was expecting; his head was spinning, and his Angel tasted like the apples from the forbidden tree, how ironic.

Aziraphale's tongue flicked out onto Crowley's lower lip, demanding entrance, which Crowley was all too happy to oblige. The moan that escaped Crowley's mouth and into that kiss was almost embarrassing. Crowley honestly didn't care; this was something else entirely; Aziraphale may have taken control and perhaps even liked it more than he suggested, but this was new, and Crowley liked it.

Another lightning flash came down right outside the shop. Crowley shivered under the weight of it, feeling the heat that poured off his Angel as he lit up again. As their tongues tasted and explored, Crowley figured out what the feeling was, not a very angelic one, but it was lust.

Crowley tried to move, pushing back against Aziraphale, there was no give. Twisting himself, Crowley realized rather quickly that Aziraphale was far stronger than him. It wasn't often that Aziraphale showed his strength; less often was when Aziraphale was a Principality.

Decidingly figuring out that this was why Aziraphale had told Crowley to stay away, though the sheer strength of Aziraphale did nothing except turn him on even more. Crowley wanted this; he'd struggle, he'd try knowing that he wasn't going anywhere. Crowley moaned into his Angel's mouth, rocking his hips against the knee that was between his legs.

Breaking away from the kiss, Crowley looked into his Angel's eyes, which were blown and completely commanding. Aziraphale stood off the floor, lifting Crowley with him, hitching Crowley's legs on his hips. Aziraphale walked him into the wall behind them, pinning him with his weight and body; he rocked his hips into Crowley, dragging a moan pleasing him.

Aziraphale's grin was wicked, challenging even that of Lucifer, taking Crowley's breath as he looked at Aziraphale. Aziraphale held Crowley up with one hand under his ass, as the other firmly placed itself next to Crowley's head. Rolling his hips, grinding them together, another lightning flash had Aziraphale kissing Crowley, licking at the roof of his mouth before pulling away.

"O-oh, there is definitely some demon in you, Angel!"

"Not yet there isn't,"

Crowley gasped at the response, possibly blushing as his mouth was claimed by Aziraphale's. Crowley grabbed into Aziraphale's hair pulling, a whispered moan; Crowley pulled harder; Aziraphale let his head be pulled back with a groan opening his neck for Crowley. Tasting his Angel's neck with forked tongue only fueled his lustful Angel.

Aziraphale's rocked his hips against Crowleys clothed cock, hardening him, pulling out noises, whispers, needs. Lips and teeth dragged over Crowley's neck, biting and sucking on his flesh, leaving Aziraphale's mark. Another grinding slide against Crowleys arousal Aziraphale's felt rub against his, he growled, letting Crowley's legs touch the floor again.

Aziraphale turned to walk away; Crowley whimpered and came forward, trying to pull Principality Aziraphale. Crowley found his wrists were caught, he was, landing him on his knees in front of his Angel.

"I told you to stay away, little snake. You didn't, and now here you are on your knees..."

Aziraphale's' voice dropped and became rather demanding.

"Use your tongue, serpent."

Crowley's eyes widened and closed as those words crashed over him.

"Look at me, serpent, only me."

Crowley tried to pull his hands, there was no give; Crowley never knew precisely how strong Aziraphale was, but he knew he was strong. Realizing that he was delighted, he would never have to fight Aziraphale in battle, but he could do this willingly, made him groan, suddenly feeling as though his pants were far too tight.

Aziraphale snapped his fingers, vanishing their clothes and leaving a very aroused and naked angel standing over a demon on his knees. Aziraphale couldn't help his feral instinct on this particular positioning; his hands slid into Crowley's hair and roughly pulled him forward.

Crowley gasped but quickly opened his mouth, his forked tongue flicking over the head of his Angel's cock, tasting the glistening bead of pre-cum. Aziraphale moved his hand from his hair, placing it on his jaw, keeping it open. He pressed his cock into his mouth, stopping at the back of Crowley's throat.

"Use your tongue, Serpent. Don't make me, make you."

Crowley keened under his words; a strained whimpering moan left the back of his throat, eyelashes fluttered downward. The hand at his jaw tightened.

"I said, look at me."

Crowley complied with a nod, quickly closing his mouth around the Principalities cock. His tongue was long and forked; he pulled back to the tip, his eyes never leaving Aziraphale's. Slowly he slid his tongue along the underside of Aziraphale's cock before wrapping it around the entirety of it.

By definition, Aziraphale dominated; it was how he was made to command armies but having his demon submit to him was flipping his switch to on. A shiver wracked Aziraphale watching his beautiful demon wrap his tongue around him, devouring him. Aziraphale needed more as another flash of lightning lit the shop and Aziraphale. He let go of Crowley's jaw, tangling his hand into sinful red hair pulling, hitting Crowley's gag reflex, an indecent moan.

Aziraphale looked at the scene below him, pleading eyes of more, use me, looked back at him, his cock twitched in Crowley's mouth. Grabbing his head, Aziraphale thrust into his mouth, feeling Crowley's tongue tighten around his cock. Barely able to hold back a growl, Aziraphale felt a possessiveness creep in.

Crowley was about to miracle his reflex away when his Angel hit it again, pulling an audible moan from his Angel. Crowley left his gag reflex and sucked harder, trying to slide his cock into his throat. Crowley's need suddenly took over; his tongue started to flow and twist around Aziraphale's cock, swallowing it down his throat.

Crowley's eyes shut; his Angel said nothing, watching his demon start to tip into lust. Aziraphale's cock slid against the roof of Crowley's mouth with that magical tongue squeezing and spiraling around him; his cock disappeared down Crowley's throat.

"Fuck, fuck."

Aziraphale roughly pulled Crowley's hair, pulling himself out of his demons mouth. A whimper of despair made Aziraphale smirk, feeling the want of his demon growing. That sound, Crowley's whimper sent lightning through Aziraphale. Quickly catching Crowley's reddened lips with his own, deeply, roughly claiming his mouth. Standing back up, Aziraphale held his hand in Crowley's hair watching as Crowley tried to pull Aziraphale's cock back into his mouth.

"Look at you, my little fucking disaster."

Aziraphale purred at Crowley.

Crowley moaned, his cock untouched, twitching in his lap. It doesn't go unnoticed by Aziraphale, letting his eyes close for a moment. Crowley roughly pulls against the hand that holds him and uses his tongue wrapping around the head of his Angel's cock, pulling it back into his mouth.

Crowley's wanton need is too much to pull away from; Aziraphale gives him what he wants and uses his mouth, brutally pushing deeper into his throat, watching for anything that says stop. Crowley keeps moving for more, which he gladly gives him; his thrusts become brutal, which Crowley seems to keen under.

"Oh, fuck Crowley…"

Aziraphale pushed into his throat, filling the demon's mouth with him. Crowley greedily drinking him, using his tongue to pull every drop out of him, easing him through each wave. Aziraphale pulled out of Crowleys swollen red lips pouting up at him, desire glazed eyes wanted more.

Crowley panted, looking up at his Angel, want, need, lust filling amber eyes as his cock laid heavy, untouched, and painfully hard in his lap. Aziraphale was ever so happy he didn't need to wait any length of time to use his demon again. The picture of this etched in his mind for all time.

"Touch yourself, demon."

Crowley's spine felt the storm that raged within his Angel as the storm only grew louder, stronger outside. The storm that filled his Angel's divinity ran through him. Aziraphale watched Crowleys elegant hand wrap around his own cock, his hips pushing up into that his hand, a hitching moan left his demons mouth.

"Listen to you, being told what to do by an angel. You love it, don't you?"

There was no real question there, but the quick nodding of Crowley's head was all he needed; Aziraphale pushed his cock back into his mouth using it as he watched his demon fuck his hand.

Aziraphale abruptly stopped grabbing his demon, pulling him up against him. His mouth finding Crowleys, picking him up, Aziraphale snapped, carrying Crowley to the bed gently placed him on his back. Crowley swallowed hard, the kiss broken, and his Angel was slowly traveling down his body, leaving a trail of bites and open-mouthed kisses.

"Don't move."

Crowley whimpered in need, nodding, but he didn't move yet. He could feel his officially non-angelic angels mouth turn up into a smile against his inner thigh. It was his turn to play. The only thought in Aziraphale's mind was to undo his demon.

Aziraphale used his tongue and his mouth over every sensitive part of Crowley's thighs, up to his stomach, letting his cock brush by his face but never once touching it. Crowley arched as it was ignored, feeling Aziraphale's breath next to, feeling the slide of Aziraphale's cheek. A very firm hand pushed him back down.

"I said, Don't Move, demon. Don't disobey again."

The underlying threat in his tone stilled Crowley into a moaning mess. His cock leaking on itself, Aziraphale watched the drip slowly travel down the side. Aziraphale flattened his tongue against his demons cock and licked away the offending bead of precum.

"P-pleassssse angel, pleasssse."

Those words grabbed every ounce of attention in Aziraphale. Little did his demon know; those words fueled a darker part in that celestial body.

"Please, what my demon? Do tell."

Aziraphale held his demons cock off of his stomach, still barely touching it; Crowley was begging; the Angel needed to hear more. Using his mouth, he held the head just inside his mouth, never truly wrapping his lips around him, just touching it with the heat from his mouth.

Crowley was slowly becoming feral; his fangs came in as did his claws, the bed didn't stand a chance. His breath came in pants, gasps, and whimpers as he tried to stay still and was starting to fail miserably, much to the delight of his Angel.

"Fuck angel, Pleassse, pleassse angel, suck me, fuck me, anything pleassse"

An angel should have lost his wings that day, possibly fallen, but as Aziraphale wickedly grinned, he didn't care.

"Good boy, you beg so prettily."

Aziraphale's voice dripped with praise and command; he wrapped his mouth around Crowley and swallowed him to his stomach. Principalities were built to handle anything; this was a base and feral need. Aziraphale's tongue slid up the underside of Crowleys cock, swallowing and sucking the head, flicking at the V just under his tip, tracing the vein back to the base.

Aziraphale sucked Crowleys cock his throat; Crowley arched his back, clawing at the bed, his claws twisting into the Angel's hair. Gasps that wanted to be moans were his panting breaths, becoming more frantic, slowly turning into an angel's praise.

Aziraphale pulled his mouth off; a rather loud moaning complaint exited his demon.

"Don't cum, my little serpent, only when I say."

Before Crowley could complain, his cock was swallowed to the hilt within Aziraphale's mouth; Crowley didn't even try to stop the feral growl that escaped him. Reaching down, Crowley dug his claws into Aziraphale's shoulders, pulling and dragging his claws back up the sides of Aziraphale's neck, twisting back into his hair. Aziraphale stopped dead moaning; he liked it, his eyes opening with a new heated stare.

Aziraphale pulled his mouth off Crowleys cock crawling up his body, pulling one of Crowley's legs up. Pressing his body against Crowleys, he bent his head down, pushing his demons head up, biting gently into his neck. Sliding his hand down Crowley's leg, as he bit down into his neck, a miracled lubed finger slid into him.

"Zzzira, oh someone, zzZzzzira, pleasssse, o-oh Zsszzira."

Aziraphale drank in his demons begs, his pleads, sliding a second finger into him and pushing deeper, looking for that one spot while he opened him. Moving inside Crowley, Aziraphale curled his fingers; his demon growled his name and clawed down his back. He could feel the claw marks as the air hit the raw and welting skin of his back.

"Don't cum, my everything, wait for me."

Aziraphale was barely able to growl out.

Three fingers had Aziraphale having to hold down a very feral and strengthing demon down to the bed. Aziraphale continued to prepare and open Crowley sliding his fingers over his prostate with each push. Aziraphale's back and arms shredded, removing his fingers from inside Crowley. Crowley bit down into his arm, which drew a sudden and unstable growling hiss from his Principality, who was very much on edge.

"Fuck, be good. Maybe don't be…"

Crowley readily took that as he could move freely and reached down, wrapped his hand around his Angel's cock, sliding his other leg over Aziraphale's shoulder. He desperately tried to impale himself on his Angel, who regarded the writhing mess under him. Pushing forward to hold himself at his entrance, Aziraphale put his demons hands on his shoulders.

The head of his cock slid into Crowley; claws dug into his shoulders as Aziraphale's cock parted him. Aziraphale dropped his mouth to Crowley's ear as he pushed all the way into him; he growled possessively.

"Mine."

Crowley started panting, Zira, over and over as the Angel thrust into him, growling into his ear with each thrust.

"Pleasse Zira, harder, faster..oh go--, pleassse"

Making his demon call out for his creator in reverence was all it took.  
"Mine...mine….mine."

Aziraphale lost what semblance of control he had left; Crowley fucking held on to Aziraphale, calling out his name while begging at the same time. Aziraphale fucked him as Crowley demanded, the bed slamming into the wall. Demonic energy held Crowley in place as his Angel took him apart.

"Cum for me, my love."

Aziraphale pushed deeper and harder into him, bringing his head to Crowley's neck; he bit in hard, his tongue brushing over the bruising flesh, claiming him. Crowley came as he was claimed, calling out his Angel's name over and over, turning into begging pleas for his Angel to cum in him.

"Cum in me, for me, pleassse my angel, pleasssse, fuck me, please don't stop...cum in me."

Aziraphale brutally continued to fuck him until his demons pleading pushed him over the edge, and he came hard inside him. Crowley's name escaped his mouth in strangled growls as he pushed one last time deeply inside him. Crowley whimpering at the heat that flowed into him, he felt bathed in a Divine Light.

Aziraphale collapsed into Crowley's arms. Crowley ran his fingers through Aziraphale's hair, moving the stuck sweat hair from his angelic face. Aziraphale carefully let Crowley's legs back down and rolled to his back, pulling his demon with him. Gentle touches traveled along Crowley's back, easing him back down.

While he looked at the bite he left behind, Aziraphale reached with his fingers to touch it. He wanted to ask to heal it, but he wanted it there at his most base instinct. Crowley was his, and he knew he would kill anyone that tried to hurt him, even at the cost of his soul.

Crowley watched his angels face and smiled, his hand pulling his head up to look at him.

"Leave it, Angel; I want it there."


End file.
